An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) converts an input analog signal into a digital signal. One type of ADC includes a delta-sigma modulator in which a change in the analog input signal is encoded. The modulator includes, among other components, an integrator and a comparator. The output of the comparator is used to generate a feedback signal for the integrator. Continuous-time delta-sigma modulators suffer from excess loop delay due to the propagation delay through the comparator. The comparator samples the output signal from the integrator and compares the sampled output signal to a threshold. Any propagation delay through the comparator means that the feedback signal from the comparator is not based on the current comparator output signal but rather on a delayed comparator output signal. The comparator delay degrades the performance of the feedback loop, and the comparator delay can cause the modulator to be unstable.